We Are!
by Fanreader26
Summary: When facing an army, it's good to have allies of all kinds Very Short One-shot


"Speech"

"_Telepathic communication"_

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing referenced here

* * *

Chapter 0: We Are…!

Naruto found himself laying on the ground, beaten, bruised and tired, looking up at the dark cloudy sky. His whole body felt like it was put through one of Guy's training sessions five times in a row. With all the energy he could muster he slowly picked himself up. As he got to his feet he slouched as he looked towards the army he was facing. Madara, Obito, Orochimaru, and many more villains stood there looking at him as if he was insignificant. He looked down to see his headband on the ground. Grunting in pain he bent down and picked it up. Once it was in his hand he stepped forward and wiped the blood from his mouth. "...Ok Naruto, you can do this." he took a few steps forward ready to fight till the end. He was ready to fight alone until he heard

"_Hey Naruto, you there?"_

Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion as the voice in his head wasn't Kurama's

"_Naruto, it's Yusuke, can you hear me?"_

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was too shocked to even respond

"_Look behind you."_

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a figure fading into existence

~play "Portals" from Endgame~

Walking towards him was a teenager with black hair, slick back. He wore a yellow torn up v neck shirt, with grey martial arts pants and black slipper shoes.

Fading in next to him was his team: Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Genkai, Jin, Toya, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuka

Yusuke smirked as he lifted his hand and in a gun motion said "bang."

Suddenly a large blue Pheonix came flying and circled around the team

Naruto smiled as he watched the phoenix fly around. His smile grew when he saw signs of others arriving.

A large pair of Japanese sliding doors appeared with some black butterflies flying around it. The doors opened up to show Ichigo Kurosaki walking through with his Zanpakto on his shoulder. To his right was Renji, Chad, and Uryu. To his left were Rukia, Orihime, and Yuroichi.

From where Ichigocame from, came swinging in Monkey D Luffy, who landed and gave a smile as he held his hat down and his crew running to catch up

Behind Ichigo came an army of Soul reapers all of them pulling out their Zanpaktos and releasing them into their Shikai forms

Naruto looked around to see the other newcomers

Shining red circles began to appear on the ground and out came the devels of Kuoh academy and their allies. Each of them releasing their powers

Dropping from the sky was Saitama and Geno, with the other heroes speeding in, floating own or flipping to stand next to them

Appearing from nowhere, the Z fighters showed up with Goku in front with his index and middle finger to his forehead.

Summoning seals appeared in different areas and large plumes of smoke appeared to reveal shinobi from the five great villages ready to join the fight

Flying down on Kirara was Inuyasha and his team. Kagome bringing up her bow, Inuyasha pulling out his Tetsusaiga, Sango grabbing her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku grabbing the beads on his wrist

Kirito and Asuna came in walking with the crowd of heroes pulling out their swords and rapier.

Many more heroes showed up with their respective allies. Each activating their own abilities.

Jumping down next to Naruto was Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura lightly slapped Naruto in the shoulder "Baka, you can't do anything without getting into trouble."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as Sasuke spoke up next "don't worry dobe. We got your back."

Naruto nodded and smirked, "anyone else arrive?"

Suddenly loud rumbling could be heard and they turned their head to see Eren rise up in his Titan form with the rest of the Survey corp around him

The villains all looked around at the ever-expanding army that showed up

Naruto grabbed his headband and began to tie it around his forehead "WE ARE THE HEROES OF ANIME…." he tightened the knot as he finished with "...believe it!"

With that, they all powered up to the max and began the battle of the multiverse.

* * *

End

This just popped into my head after I watch Endgame again so I just put it up

Nothing will really come of this since it would be too monumental but it was fun to write this small scene

The heroes that appeared here are the ones that popped in my head when writing this, so if you didn't see the team you like mentioned then just add them into the surrounding army. Again they were off the top of my head so I mean no offense

Also, I didn't name all the heroes since it would seem tedious

Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
